


Пятая поправка

by fata



Series: Окно в четыре минуты [9]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Brighton Beach Really Does Have The Best Russian Food (also Ukranian and Uzbek), M/M, Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade, Thanksgiving, hangovers, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 00:07:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12829068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fata/pseuds/fata
Summary: Добро пожаловать в перевод очередного продолжения истории "Окно в четыре минуты".Обратите внимание что это - продолжение, и если вы новичок, то сначала прочтите по порядку, а если нет - наслаждайтесь и готовьтесь к декабрьскому адвент календарю.Частью работы так же являются потрясающие рисунки авторства alby_mangrovesБеты перевода: Мартышия Адамс и _Brownie_





	Пятая поправка

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Taking the Fifth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12807717) by [Speranza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speranza/pseuds/Speranza). 



– Слушай, ну она же как лучше хотела, – попытался исправить ситуацию Стив, когда ему стало казаться, что угрюмое выражение на лице Баки застыло на веки вечные. Тот, копаясь гаечным ключом глубоко в двигателе Студебеккера, сыпал проклятиями в адрес бензина в двадцать первом веке, который где-то подтекал; Баки пытался решить задачу, приподняв карбюратор при помощи изоляционных прокладок. – Лично я думаю, что с их стороны было очень мило пригласить тебя..

На это Баки ничего не ответил, лишь скривился, стараясь ослабить резьбовую муфту и при этом не снять ее.

Стив на минуту задумался, а затем попробовал еще раз:   
– Берни просто так приглядывает за тобой, – сказал он, а потом быстро добавил: – За нами, нами обоими. Именно она сделала теперешнюю нашу жизнь возможной: держит прессу подальше, затыкает рот любому, кто может сказать что-то не то. В смысле, она ведет себя практически как бандит.

Баки хмыкнул, словно подтверждая правдивость его слов – а может, просто от прилагаемых усилий. В губине машины что-то клацнуло, и он пробормотал:   
– Черт, – а затем быстро отдернул руку и засунул в рот ушибленный большой палец.

– И я понимаю, почему она хочет, чтобы ты это сделал. Я выучил этот урок – выучил еще в сороковые, Бак. Бросаешь прессе кость – и она оставляет тебя в покое на какое-то время. Расскажи что-то милое и скучное, просто чтобы им казалось, что они все про тебя знают. Этим ребятам же нужно как-то продавать газеты и новости в интернете – ну или что там сейчас у них. Им вообще все равно, про что писать. Однажды я как-то был специально приглашенным гостем на открытии новой печатной линии завода в Ипсиланти, а в другой раз вручал приз «Лучшая фасоль» в Джефферсоне. Оба раза газетные заметки были размером со спичечный коробок, а после этого со мной отказались иметь дело, заявив, что я самый скучный человек из ныне живущих.

«Ну, так оно и есть», – должен был сказать на это Баки, и по тому, что он промолчал, можно было догадаться, насколько он не в себе.

– Да даже Тони так делает, – продолжил Стив. – Как думаешь, почему он все еще принимает участие во всей этой благотворительной фигне? Он стоит там и позволяет себя фотографировать, чтобы контролировать, что и когда они потом напечатают. – Хотя, конечно, Тони может показать им средний палец, напиться в хлам или свалиться через три лестничных пролета в Метрополитен-опера… а может, изобрести лекарство от рака – он в любом случае редко остается без внимания прессы. – Просто, – сказал Стив, снова сосредотачиваясь на попытках убедить Баки, – я вижу, какая от этого может быть польза, понимаешь? Идея не безумна…

Вот теперь Баки посмотрел на него – и в его взгляде было что-то жуткое:   
– Идея совершенно безумна.

– Нет, совсем нет, – сказал Стив и, когда Баки полностью выпрямился, все еще сжимая ключ в руке, схватил ключ за другой конец. Баки дернул рукой, но высвободить ключ не смог, и тот так и остался между ними. Они переглянулись, и на секунду Стиву показалось, что Баки собирается дернуть ключ на себя, чтобы стряхнуть его – что же, бог в помощь, он уже не сорок пять килограммов дохлятины. Стив расправил плечи и задрал подбородок.

– Слушай, Бак, люди все равно знают. Они знают что ты – парень, который спас всех на Центральном вокзале, сражался с тем психом в Саду, разобрался с Гарлемским снайпером и тем летучим мышом на Бруклинском мосту – осталось навалом фоток, понимаешь? Ты в костюме, в руках щит. Это больше не секрет. Люди знают, что ты работал Капитаном Америкой последнюю пару лет, после того, как я… – Стив внезапно отпустил свой конец ключа, и Баки по инерции сделал шаг назад. – …Ну, ты знаешь, «возрождал американскую живопись в своем фирменном стиле абстрактного неореализма». Ну ладно, – быстро добавил Стив, вскидывая руки ладонями вверх, – может, об этом они и не знают.

– Пристрелить бы тебя, – мрачно сказал Баки.

Стив не обратил на это никакого внимания.

– И ведь самое сложное ты уже сделал, – продолжал он настаивать почти умоляющим тоном. – Тяжелая часть – это драки и падения с крыш. А легкая часть, приятель…

– Я не буду этого делать, – категорично заявил Баки.

– …Стоять и улыбаться. Все крайне безобидно: машешь рукой, улыбаешься детям и позволяешь сделать столько фото, сколько им хочется. Поверь мне, – сказал Стив, упираясь руками в изогнутое переднее крыло Студебеккера, – я знаю, как это скучно и унизительно, но если ты будешь в шлеме, никто даже лица твоего не увидит. Ты притворяешься кем-то, кто даже и не ты, а затем все остальное время можешь быть самим собой. Я знаю, ты думаешь, что весь этот костюм – просто тупость, но я ему очень благодарен: только из-за него я все еще могу выходить на улицу, словно простой человек, ведь никто не опознает меня без звезд и полосок. И ты тоже можешь этим воспользоваться – вот и все, о чем я толкую. Тебе не обязательно идти на парад в честь Дня благодарения, раз так не хочется, но в следующий раз все равно придется что-то с этим сделать. Дай ты им напечатать милую скучную новость вроде: «Смотрите, это Капитан Америка…»

– Я же сказал – нет, – напряженно повторил Баки. – Я не буду этого делать. 

И ну вот честное слово, Стив готов был его треснуть! Вместо этого он сделал глубокий вдох и отступил, задумчиво поглаживая подбородок под бородой.

– Пойду выведу собак на прогулку, – сказал он наконец, практически до крови прикусив губу, чтобы не сказать чего-то, о чем потом пожалеет. – На отличную долгую прогулку.

Он прошел через весь гараж до металлической двери, ведущей в отсек с собачьими будками, и отодвинул тяжелую металлическую задвижку: Джордж и Грейси запрыгали вокруг него, нарезая круги, закидывая на него лапы и облизывая.

– Пошли, ребята, – рассеянно позвал их Стив, снимая с крючка поводки. 

Баки вновь отвернулся к двигателю, согнув спину и засунув голову в нутро машины, – но что-то в линиях его тела выдавало страдание. Стив остановился перед ним – ему было сложно продолжать злиться, но он не знал, что ему еще остается. 

– Ты бы потрясающе смотрелся в водевилях, – сообщил Стив.

Баки слегка приподнял голову:   
– Скажи мне то, чего я не знаю, – парировал он, что означало, что все в порядке.

Теперь собаки уже практически рвались к двери, возбужденно гавкая. 

– Я скоро вернусь, – сказал Стив, открывая ворота. Волна холодного ноябрьского воздуха ударила ему в лицо, и он поплотнее запахнул пальто у горла, перехватывая поводки другой рукой. Они были уж на полпути к Проспект-парку, когда ему в голову пришла идея, и он вытащил телефон. Он подумал, что есть кое-кто, кто еще меньше, чем Баки, жаждет быть частью их супергеройского цирка, которому они все принадлежали с потрохами. В конце концов, Стив немало задолжал Баки.

***  
Наташа подогнала машину к задней двери и сигналила, пока Барнс не вышел на улицу – хмурый и без верхней одежды.   
Она опустила окно с пассажирской стороны, и Барнс к нему склонился:   
– Его тут нет.

Она молча выпрямилась, поджала губы, и он понимающе кивнул:   
– Значит, у тебя дело ко мне?

– Возьми куртку и садись в машину, – ответила она, и он пару секунд смотрел на нее, а потом развернулся и ушел в дом, чтобы мгновением позже вернуться в клетчатой шерстяной куртке. Он запер дверь и забрался в машину. – Пристегнись, – сказала она и повернула на юг, в сторону Кони Айленд авеню, двигаясь прямиком к Брайтон-Бич. 

Место, куда она направлялась, оказалось какой-то забегаловкой под станцией наземного метро, но там подавали лучшие pelmeni за пределами Сибири, и персонал знал толк в создании приватной атмосферы, поэтому их без слов провели прямиком в небольшой альков и подали по пять стопок водки. Довольно быстро прибыла и еда, вся разом, безо всякого порядка: пельмени, вареники с картошкой, блинчики с начинкой из ливера и жареного лука, и Барнс, который даже не заметил, как перешел на русский, облизнулся и, подманив официанта указательным пальцем, заказал еще две тарелки шорпы и блюдо селедки. Какое-то время они уплетали за обе щеки.

– Ну, а теперь расскажи мне, – сказала Наташа, когда их стопки с водкой были обновлены дважды.

– Да нечего рассказывать, – ответил Барнс, и она, пожав плечами, подцепила вилкой еще один вареник с общей тарелки и отправила его в рот. Они были просто потрясающие – сочные, посыпанные поджаренным хрустящим луком и утопающие в сметане.

Затем Барнс почти небрежно спросил:   
– Ты пойдешь завтра с нами на парад? – И прежде чем она успела что-то ответить, добавил: – Они попросили меня стоять на одной из платформ, ну, тех, что с шарами. 

Именно об этом Стив рассказал ей по телефону, и она бы посмеялась надо всем этим, не будь Стив по-настоящему расстроен. Но о чем он вообще думал? Она могла себе представить, как сам Стив участвует в параде – тот всегда считал, что эта скучная, призванная развлечь и укрепить семьи фигня является частью его гражданского долга как Капитана Америки, да и Тони тоже мог бы – в подражании Стиву и чтобы поддержать свой имидж рок-звезды. Но Барнс? Барнс совершенно точно был для этого последним кандидатом.

– Я не могу это сделать, – сказал он сдавленным голосом, а потом добавил: – Как мне вообще там стоять? Будучи тем, кто я есть. – Она почувствовала вспышку раздражения из-за собственной тупости, потому что, конечно, причина была не в том, что Барнс не хотел,как она решила сначала. Джеймс Барнс думал, что он этого не достоин. – Зная, что я творил?. – Он потянулся за стопкой и залпом выпил остатки водки.

Наташа отложила вилку в сторону.

– Ты – Капитан Америка. Ты был Кэпом несколько лет…

– Да, и мне это было нужно, – ответил Барнс внезапно тихим и каким-то задушенным голосом, – мне очень, очень было это нужно, но теперь я не могу больше этим заниматься, потому что люди знают и… Господи, я не буду притворяться. Подменить Стива на посту, делать его работу, особо не отсвечивая, спасать жизни – это одно, но я не буду притворяться и претендовать на его место. Мне быть Капитаном Америкой, махать с платформы детям… мне, чертовому убийце десятков людей? Тут нужно какое-то гипертрофированное самомнение, а у меня его нет. Но что же мне теперь делать?

И хотя вопрос, скорее всего, был риторическим, у нее был ответ. Она поставила на стол локти, обтянутые черной кожей куртки, и очень серьезно произнесла:   
– Ты можешь быть Зимним Солдатом. 

Лицо Баки Барнса перекосило от смеси тоски, недоверия и отчаяния. 

– Я правда так думаю, – сказала Наташа, – если ты не можешь стать Кэпом в открытую, тогда можешь быть тем, кто ты и есть, то есть Зимним Солдатом.

На лице Барнса застыло выражение крайнего скептицизма:   
– Печально известный убийца. Широко известный в определенных кругах киллер.

Наташа склонилась к нему и пробормотала:   
– Черная Вдова тоже не добродушная милашка. – И это, казалось, выдернуло Барнса размышлений и вернуло обратно к их разговору: он выпрямился, все еще сжимая в руке пустую стопку и посмотрел на Наташу.

– Иногда сначала нужно признать долги, а потом уже платить по ним, – сказала она. – Я годами плачу по своим, годами – и конца края не видно. И тем не менее, – она резко перешла на английский, – Зимний Солдат – хорошее имя. Летний Солдат дает деру, когда дела принимают крутой оборот, а Зимний Солдат остается на посту и стойко все переносит. – Она улыбнулась и добавила. – Кроме того, ты пережил семьдесят русских зим, Барнс. Да из тебя теперь гвозди можно делать – ведь так, да?

Барнс вскинул брови.   
– Наталья Романова, да вы никак подбодрить меня пытаетесь?

– Я бы никогда. Жизнь – это боль, – сказала она на это и наполнила стопку еще раз.

***  
Следующим утром, утром Дня благодарения, было довольно прохладно, и Стив успел порадоваться теплой вязанной шапке, шарфу и термосу с горячим кофе, который Баки принес с собой на парад, хотя сам все был бледен и отмахнулся от предложенной чашки. У него явно было жуткое похмелье, и он прятался за темными очками, морщась от каждого звука. Парад с его радостно марширующими колоннами и людьми, громко приветствующими новые платформы, был для него худшим местом в мире. Стив тоже не мог никого опознать: там были снеговик и зеленый монстр, а еще красная летающая собака, но он поприветствовал только Губку Боба, хоть тот был и страшным. Позади него громко застонал Баки.

– Я попросил ее позвать тебя выпить, и под “выпить” имел ввиду один бокал, – сказал Стив, сочувственно вздыхая. – Я не просил ее накачивать тебя до поросячьего визга. Сколько вы, ребята, вообще выпили?

– Я отказываюсь отвечать на вопросы, ответы на которые могут быть использованы против меня, – пробормотал Баки. – Кроме того, я ветеран армии США и знаю свои права.

– Наташа так же набралась? – спросил Стив и довольно скоро получил ответ на свой вопрос, когда около них появилась одетая во все черное Наташа в черной меховой шапке, скрывающей волосы, и в огромных черных же солнцезащитных очках. Они закрывали почти все лицо, делая ее похожей на муху.

– Nenavizhy tebia, – тихо сказала она.

– Ya nenavizhy tebia escho bol’she, – проворчал в ответ Баки, а затем добавил: – Надо было позволить тебе убить меня много лет назад, тогда бы я не страдал сейчас от головной боли.

– Да, жалко, что я тогда тебя не убила, – согласилась Наташа, а затем подняла руки, позволяя им затащить себя на валуны, с которых они обычно смотрели парад. – С Днем благодарения.

– Да, и тебя тоже, – сказал Баки.

Наташу явно штормило меньше, чем Баки, поэтому она приняла чашку кофе и прислонилась к Стиву,чтобы смотреть парад. Одетая в красно-золотое колонна как раз начала шествие под звуки мелодии, предваряющей появление Железного Человека, а затем из-за горизонта выплыл наконец шар Тони.

Наташа, запинаясь, сказала:   
– Думаю, я оставила машину где-то на Брайтон Бич.

– У нас была машина? – спросил Баки.

Стив вздрогнул и посмотрел на него:   
– Как вы вообще домой добрались?

– Я отказываюсь отвечать на вопросы, ответы на которые…

– Да-да, – перебил его Стив.

И затем наступил его черед: музыка стала теплее, звонче, перетекая в «Звездно-полосатый человек с планом» (музыка Гарольда Арлена, слова Джона Мерсера, 1943, песня была написана специально для него, хотя у него самого никогда не было плана, никакого). И над головой, высоко над деревьями Стив смог рассмотреть знакомую ярко-синюю форму, вспышки красного и белого, все высотой в четыре этажа.

И вот тогда Баки и пробормотал:   
– Я больше не могу быть Капитаном Америкой, теперь, думаю, я буду Зимним Солдатом. 

Стив от удивления заморгал и повернулся к нему. Баки не смотрел в его сторону, он смотрел на проплывающий мимо огромный шар Капитана Америки, но Наташа перехватила взгляд Стива и кивнула в ответ.

Поэтому Стив сказал:   
– Ладно, Бак. Если это то, чего ты хочешь.

– Угу, и это и правда не такое уж и плохое имя. 

И Стив, посмотрев на Наташу, ответил:   
– Нет, совершенно точно, нет.

конец

*Пятая поправка – в Конституции США существует Пятая поправка, на основании которой человек освобождается от необходимости свидетельствовать против себя самого, тем самым отказывая, к примеру, юристу или суду в ответе на вопросы. В России такой "пятой поправкой" является 51 статья Конституции.


End file.
